Happiness Is A Warm Gun
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: A Beatle Contest. "Así que, de ésta retorcida forma, mi felicidad dependía de ella, su decisión y del gatillo." —Jacob/Bella


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Happiness Is A Warm Gun  
**Nombre de la Autora: **A girl with kaleidoscope eyes  
**Pareja: **Jacob/Bella  
**Número de palabras: **2,863  
**Rating/Advertencias:** Rating T por el uso de malas palabras. Situado en Eclipse.

* * *

**Happiness Is A Warm Gun**

«She's well acquainted with the  
touch of the velvet hand.»

–

**Jacob's POV.**

Miré otra vez por la ventana. La fuerte lluvia me impedía ver más allá de un par de metros de manera clara. Bella aún no llegaba y yo temía que en algún momento algún miembro de la manada me llamara mediante aullidos para unirme a ellos. Cuando Bella llamó y me preguntó cuando era buena hora para que pudiera venir, le respondí sin pensarlo dos veces que podía venir ahora mismo; entre el ánimo que me embargó y lo somnoliento que estaba en ese momento, olvidé decirle que esta noche tenía que hacer guardia y cuando lo recordé, era demasiado tarde para telefonearla, ya que seguramente ella ya se encontraba en camino.

Corrí la cortina para impedirme mirar al exterior de la casa y más concretamente, al lugar donde Bella solía estacionar la pick-up. Fui directo a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador en busca de algo que comer, algo que me calmara los nervios. Estaba devorando las sobras del pescado de ayer cuando escuché la silla de Billy hacer crujir una tabla suelta del suelo mientras pasaba por ella.

– ¿No deberías estar allá fuera ahora mismo? –me preguntó mientras señalaba al bosque con un gesto de la cabeza y se aproximaba hacia mí.

–Espero a Bella –le dije mientras tiraba el papel de aluminio, donde hace unos pocos segundos estaba envuelta la comida, al cesto de la basura.

– ¿Va a venir?

–Sí. Me sorprendió que llamara, en realidad –confesé, jugando con la tira de cuero atada a mi pierna–. Creía que sólo le estaba permitido venir a visitarme siempre y cuando le dieran permiso y la vinieran a dejar y recoger, como si se tratara de una niña de cuatro años –bufé.

Billy no dijo nada y se quedó quieto, mirando de vez en cuando en mi dirección; tampoco era como si yo necesitara escuchar alguna de sus palabras de aliento, sabía que él no entendía. Cerré los puños al igual que los ojos y no los volví a abrir después de un rato; en el momento en que –a pesar del estruendo que hacían las gotas de agua al estrellarse con el suelo– escuché perfectamente el aullido de un lobo a la distancia. Un lobo que llamaba a alguien. Un lobo que me llamaba.

Hice una mueca de desagrado. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Billy me dijo:

–Le explicaré que tuviste que salir. Ella lo entenderá, sabe que tienes que cumplir tus obligaciones dentro de la manada.

–Sí, ya da igual. Las estúpidas obligaciones que implica ser un hombre lobo se pueden ir a la porra.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí dando un portazo. Corrí hacia el bosque y me detuve cuando apenas llevaba unos cuantos metros de haberme internado en el mismo. Me deshice de los pantalones y los até con la tira a mi pierna. Salté hacia delante y me dejé llevar por el fuego que me invadía y que abrió paso al cambio de fase.

En ese momento escuché el ruidoso y viejo pedazo de chatarra de Bella doblar en la esquina. Joder. Me interné en el bosque a toda velocidad, enojado conmigo mismo por ser lo que era. Me reventaba no poder verla, no ser bueno para ella, pero más que nada, me reventaba no ser a quien ella amaba.

_Parece que solo seremos nosotros dos, Jake._ Pensó Seth para que yo lo escuchara.

Tardé un minuto en contestar. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba y no quería molestarme con él. Si alguien tenía que soportarme esta noche, me alegraba que fuera él; Seth siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, no hacía muchas preguntas y, si se lo proponía, lograba distraerme con facilidad.

_Me parece bien, hermano._

_¿Una carrera? _Retó al momento de ver que me aproximaba hacia él por el este.

_Ya hablaste._

Por un par de horas, seguimos así: jugando, bromeando y retándonos el uno al otro mientras recorríamos el perímetro que estaba establecido que nos pertenecía, hasta que llegaron Jared y Quil, quienes tomarían el siguiente turno. No tardé ni cinco minutos en desplazarme de donde me encontraba a casa.

Las luces estaban encendidas, cosa bastante inusual ya que Billy solía estar dormido a esta hora. Entré arrastrando los pies y ahí estaba mi padre, frente el televisor encendido.

– ¿Papá? ¿Murió alguien? ¿Qué haces despierto? –inquirí desconcertado–. ¿Y por qué estás viendo una telenovela? –añadí al acercarme y darme cuenta de lo que veía en el televisor.

Billy cambió el canal a uno donde estaban pasando un comercial de pasta dentífrica que tenía de fondo una canción de The Beatles, pero yo estaba seguro de lo que había visto en el televisor hasta hace unos momentos.

–Te estaba esperando, se lo prometí a Bella.

– ¿Qué cosa le prometiste?

–Que te daría esto en cuanto volvieras –me extendió un pedazo de papel doblado. Lo tomé sin saber que otra cosa hacer–. Ahora, me voy a acostar. No sabes como la he pasado esperándote.

–Al parecer, muy bien. No sabía que te gustaban las telenovelas llenas de drama –me reí abiertamente.

Billy salió de la habitación, pero pude alcanzar a escuchar perfectamente como murmuraba: _"Ya no se puede ver lo que uno desea en su casa"._

Me fui a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama. Estaba pensando que le encontraría de entretenido Billy a esos programas llenos de tragedia y romance –ambos en exceso–, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba arrugando la nota de Bella que aún sostenía en el puño. Traté de alisarla –sin mucho éxito– antes de leerla.

_Jacob:  
Lamento que te hayas ido antes, pero no te preocupes, yo entiendo que es tu deber.  
Te extraño bastante. Tenía muchas ganas de verte, así que mañana vendré a visitarte (aunque__  
__seguramente cuando leas la nota, sea hoy el día de mi visita) lo antes posible.__  
__Saldré temprano para allá, lo más probable es que llegue antes de que tan siquiera despiertes.  
Te prometo que ahí estaré_

_Bella_

Después de leerla, quedé profundamente dormido. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, me pregunté porque insistía en verme tan desesperadamente y descubrí que me alegraba demasiado ese hecho.

–

Al día siguiente por la mañana algunos ruidos en la cocina me despertaron. Me giré para quedar boca arriba, agudizando el oído, cuando se escuchó un golpe seco. Me incorporé velozmente y salté de la cama para ver de qué demonios se trataba todo ese asunto. Al llegar a la cocina, me tomó por sorpresa el ver a Bella preparando el desayuno. Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente.

–Huele bien –le susurré situándome detrás de ella.

Saltó sobresaltada y, de alguna manera, terminó en el suelo. Le ayude a levantarse y una vez que se encontró de pie de nuevo, me dirigió una sonrisa que expresaba lo avergonzada que se sentía.

–Lamento que siempre tengas que verme en el piso. Soy un caso perdido.

–En realidad, tienes razón –admití–. No tienes remedio.

Rodó los ojos y me dio un suave golpe en las costillas.

–No quería levantarte, seguramente estás cansado.

–Si lo que deseabas es que me quedara en la cama, hiciste un gran trabajo al tirar todas las ollas y sartenes que hay por aquí.

Ella se ruborizó al instante.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Tratándose de ti, lo más probable es que se te haya caído la repisa encima.

–En realidad, eso sucedió –masculló.

–Típico de Bella –me reí abiertamente–. Oye, ¿necesitas de mi ayuda? –me ofrecí al reparar en un montón de sartenes y comida que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

–De hecho, acabo de terminar. Tú solamente siéntate allí –señaló una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y empezó a guardar todo –, yo pondré en su lugar todo esto para que puedas comer algo.

–El día definitivamente no podría haber empezado de mejor manera –comenté–. Apareces aquí temprano y preparas el desayuno, que, por cierto, huele bastante bien. Nada arruinará este día.

–Yo sé de algo que si lo hará –dijo mientras servía en un plato una gran ración de huevos, tocino y pan tostado.

– ¿Qué cosa? –mis pensamientos se dirigieron enseguida a Edward y el resto de las sanguijuelas.

–La lluvia, naturalmente –respondió–. ¿Qué mas sino?

Me callé una buena respuesta que seguramente a ella le habría disgustado. Se sentó a mi lado, llevando consigo dos platos: uno rebosando de alimento (apostaría el sombrero de Billy a que ese era el que me correspondía) y otro escaso del mismo. A los pocos minutos, mi padre se nos unió, así que terminamos todos bromeando mientras tomábamos el desayuno. Le conté a Bella del tema de Billy y las telenovelas mientras él estaba presente y, jugueteando, comentó que sería mejor poner atención a Charlie cuando estuviera frente al televisor.

Bella y yo lavamos los platos una vez que acabamos y salimos de la casa. Nos dirigimos a la playa, y después de caminar un buen rato, decidimos sentarnos bajo la sombra de un árbol cuyas raíces, bañadas en sales que les daban una tonalidad blanca, salían de la tierra; Bella decía que era algo así como nuestro árbol y esa idea me hizo sonreír para mis adentros.

– ¿Y por qué la urgencia por venir? –la cuestioné para romper el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros después de contarle las noticias más recientes del club secreto de lobos gigantes.

–Quería verte… –admitió en un susurro–. Ya sabes antes de… –su voz se apagó lentamente.

–No voy a irme a ningún lado –aseguré de inmediato–, siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

–Lo sé, Jake. Pero creo que no estás entendiendo lo que te digo.

–Ah, se trata de eso –gruñí–. No puedo creer que prefieras convertirte en un cadáver andante que mantenerte viva.

–No será tan malo.

–Para mí, lo será –apretaba las manos en puños que se sacudían violentamente, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba tranquilizarme o entraría en fase en ese mismo momento.

–Jacob –se mordió el labio–, esto es lo que quiero. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero he decidido esto para poder estar junto a Edward el resto de mi... existencia –concluyó al ver mi expresión de escepticismo cuando estaba a punto de decir "vida".

–Bella, yo puedo ofrecerte una vida normal, segura y feliz, cosa que él no puede –mascullé mientras recorría su rostro con la mano que ya no temblaba.

–No, Jake –retiró mi mano con delicadeza, aunque aún así dolía que lo hiciera–. Te amo, pero como a un amigo, nada más.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo el horizonte, donde la oscura agua del mar se mezclaba con el grisáceo cielo, por prolongados minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se preocupara o sintiera la necesidad de romper el silencio esta vez. Finalmente, ella habló:

–Lo siento.

–Bella –me atreví a mirarla–, ¿de qué te disculpas, exactamente?

–Por todo. Por hacerte sufrir de esta manera –una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro al mencionar aquello–, por hacerlos pelear continuamente, por ocasionar desastres a donde quiera que vaya y por las consecuencias que originará esta decisión.

–Te falto excusarte por aquel día que apareciste en mi casa con un par de motos con la intención de corromperme al repararlas y obligarme a enseñarte a conducirlas, sin mencionar el hecho de no dejarme dormir con todo aquel escándalo que ocasionaste hoy en la mañana –le dije con una sonrisa tratando de alegrarla un poco.

–Y también te pido disculpas por eso – me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Reímos ligeramente, pero el ambiente aún estaba algo tenso. Suspiré pesadamente.

–Bella, ¿cómo es que terminaste enamorándote de él? Es como si estuviera muerto, es un cadáver.

–Jacob, estás exagerando.

–Hablo en serio, Bella. Deberías ir a que te hicieran algunas pruebas o algo parecido; es que, amarlo a él… Es un tipo de… necrofilia –me estremecí.

La miré seriamente y ella me devolvió la mirada; pasados tres segundos, ambos comenzamos a reírnos fuertemente, tanto, que terminamos rodando en la arena, sujetando nuestros estómagos que nos dolían por el exceso de carcajadas.

–En verdad lo dudo, Jake, ya que los vampiros no entran dentro de los parámetros que abarca la necrofilia –apuntó aún entre risas.

–Pues deberían ser considerados en esa categoría –señalé mordazmente.

–Al igual que tú; si saliera contigo sería algo así como zoofilia.

–_Touché_.

Nos quedamos tumbados en la arena encontrando figurillas en las nubes hasta que de éstas empezaron a caer frías y gruesas gotas de agua que anunciaron el comienzo de una fuerte lluvia. Nos refugiamos en el viejo garaje y en cuanto Bella divisó una pequeña motoneta que quería arreglar para ganar algunos billetes, insistió en que la reparara en ese mismo momento, al igual que solíamos hacerlo durante innumerables tardes.

–Hace tanto que no venía aquí –dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al lugar–. Parece que fue hace años la última vez que estuve aquí.

No contesté y es que justo de esa manera sentía que había pasado el tiempo; sentía que todos esos días que había pasado junto a ella se encontraban más lejanos que nunca, enterrados en el pasado y en nuestras memorias.

– ¿Quieres oír algo de música? –preguntó de pronto.

–Claro, ahí está la radio –señalé el aparato que se encontraba en un rincón–. Si no quieres escuchar alguna estación porque, seamos realistas, la música que transmiten en verdad apesta; hay algunos discos en el estante de la televisión aunque la mayoría son de Billy.

–Tienes razón, en verdad apestan todas esas estaciones, prefiero arriesgarme con alguno que le pertenezca a tu padre –sonrió–. Ya vuelvo –añadió antes de salir del improvisado taller.

Me quedé solo trabajando en la motocicleta hasta que unos minutos más tarde, entró a la cochera por la misma puerta por la que salió. Llevaba en las manos algunos discos. La música nos invadió lentamente mientras hacía mi trabajo y me sorprendí al descubrirme tarareando o silbando las distintas melodías de algunas canciones mientras Bella las cantaba por lo bajo sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto que también estaba estacionado en el garaje.

– ¡Carajo! –exclamé furioso.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –demandó consternada.

–Se me ha caído la llave inglesa en el pie–expliqué.

–Creía que eras indestructible –arqueó una ceja.

–Lo soy pero, al igual que todos los superhéroes, tengo debilidades.

–Las llaves inglesas –concluyó. Rodé los ojos–. No es algo asombroso y maligno lo que puede derrotarte, no señor, es una simple herramienta.

–Bueno, a mí me vence un sencillo instrumento de mecánica pero, Bella, el pavimento puede acabar contigo.

–Ay. Eso sí que fue bajo.

–Lo siento, señorita soy-más-fuerte-que-el-concreto –reí y una sonrisa apareció por las comisuras de su boca.

Continuamos de esta manera, mezclando el trabajo con algún comentario que nos involucraba en insignificantes discusiones, varios chistes malos acerca de cómo me escuchaba cantando y largos momentos de silencio, hasta que me di cuenta de que Bella se había quedado dormida. Deje las herramientas a un lado y me acerqué al automóvil; me senté en el asiento del conductor y sin saber porque, le tomé la mano y me quedé allí mirándola hasta que unos pocos minutos después, abrió los ojos.

–No me digas que me quedé dormida –susurró, en su voz era palpable la preocupación ante este hecho.

–De acuerdo; no te lo diré –le dije sonriendo.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué clase de visita soy? Apuesto que los visitantes normales no se duermen ante sus anfitriones.

–Bueno, los visitantes normales también son divertidos, poseen equilibrio –rodó los ojos–… y sentido del humor –añadí.

–Muy gracioso –rió fingidamente–. ¿Sabes? Se siente bien esto –dijo cambiando de tema abruptamente.

– ¿Qué cosa, Bella?

–El estar aquí sentados, bromeando como solíamos hacerlo, ya sabes, cuando éramos inseparables –suspiró–. Y también se siente bien que me tomes de la mano –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo.

–Como en los viejos buenos tiempos –afirmé. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y le sonreí.

– ¡Rayos, Jake! ¡Tu mano es tan grande! –exclamó de pronto–. Y tan cálida y rugosa. Me causa un agradable cosquilleo. Me gusta bastante –admitió, pasando un dedo por la palma de mi mano.

– ¿Bella, te he dicho lo rara que eres? –inquirí sólo para hacerla molestar.

– ¡Qué va! ¡Me lo dice un hombre lobo! –se burló dándome un codazo.

Ambos reímos. Eran momentos como estos los que hacían que el dolor que ella misma me causaba se esfumara, como si desapareciera de mi mente, no obstante, esta sensación sólo duraba hasta que ella se fuera o bien, hasta que me dejara en claro que lo prefería a él sobre mí; pero no me importaba porque yo ansiaba ser feliz junto a Bella y, de una forma u otra, mi felicidad dependía de ella. Era como si solo pudiera alcanzar la felicidad si Bella tirara del gatillo de un revólver caliente, sin embargo Bella no siempre lo hacía, solo lograba detonar el arma cuando se olvidaba de Edward y volvía a ser la chica de la que termine enamorándome. Así que, de esta retorcida forma, mi felicidad dependía de ella, su decisión y del gatillo.

* * *

**N/A: **De acuerdo, aquí está algo que nunca creí poder hacer: entrar a un concurso. Me alegra haber participado en este concurso tan genial para honrar, aunque sea tan sólo un poco, a los cuatro grandes de la música, The Beatles, a los que amo profundamente.

Bien, si te ha gustado da clic al botoncito mágico de aquí abajo que es amigo del karma y si lo aprietas, le hablará bien de ustedes (: Ahora, si te ha gustado bastante y/o te encantó y quieres que yo termine amándote para el resto de mi existencia, visita el perfil de "A Beatle Contest" y vota por ésta historia ahí a partir del 21 de Julio. En realidad me encantaría que lo hicieran (:

Una última cosa, quiero agradecer a dos de mis mejores amigas: Predule of Light y Zephyr in the Sky por haberme dado sus opiniones y sugerencias. Las amo, cariños. Y también quiero agradecer a las responsables de que este concurso sea posible, su idea ha sido maravillosa :)

Bueno, me despido. Besos y deséenme suerte ;)


End file.
